paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jemjar/Navigation
Since I'm continually tinkering with it and (today at least) have repeatedly added and removed things and rolled back to obsolete versions, I reckon it's time I simply keep a safe version of the current Navigation page to hand for copying & pasting. ---- Clean version= **Payday 2 ***Weapons (Payday 2)|Weapons ****Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)|PRIMARY WEAPONS ****Weapons (Payday 2)#Assault_rifles|Assault rifles ****Weapons (Payday 2)#Shotguns|Shotguns ****Weapons (Payday 2)#LMGs|LMGs ****Weapons (Payday 2)#Special|Special ****Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)|SECONDARY WEAPONS ****Weapons (Payday 2)#Pistols|Pistols ****Weapons (Payday 2)#Submachine_guns|SMGs ****Weapons (Payday 2)#Shotguns_2|Shotguns ****Weapons (Payday 2)#Special_2|Special ****Category:Melee|MELEE WEAPONS ****Weapons (Payday 2)#Melee|Melee ***|Deployables ****Ammo bag (Payday 2)|Ammo bag ****Armor bag ****Body Bag Case|Body bag case ****Doctor bag (Payday 2)|Doctor bag ****ECM jammer ****First Aid Kit|First aid kit ****Sentry gun (Payday 2)|Sentry gun ****Trip mine (Payday 2)|Trip mine ***Skills ****Skills#Mastermind|Mastermind ****Skills#Enforcer|Enforcer ****Skills#Technician|Technician ****Skills#Ghost|Ghost ****Skills#Fugitive|Fugitive ***Enemies (Payday 2)|Enemies ****Bulldozer (Payday 2)|Bulldozer ****Cloaker (Payday 2)|Cloaker ****Shield (Payday 2)|Shield ****Sniper (Payday 2)|Sniper ****SWAT Van Turret|SWAT van turret ****Taser (Payday 2)|Taser ***|Gameplay ****Achievements (Payday 2)|Achievements ****Armors|Armor ****Assets ****Detection risk ****Infamy ****Perk Decks|Perk decks ****Pre-Planning|Pre-planning ****Safe house ***|Development ****Downloadable content (Payday 2)|Downloadable content ****PAYDAY 2 mods and tools|Mods & tools ****PC update history (Payday 2)|Update history (PC) ****Console update history (Payday 2)|Update history (consoles) **Payday 2 heists ***|Release heists ****Bank Heist ****Big Oil ****Firestarter ****Four Stores ****Framing Frame ****Jewelry Store ****Mallcrasher ****Nightclub ****Rats ****Ukrainian Job ****Watchdogs ***|DLC heists ****Big Bank ****Hotline Miami ****The Bomb: Dockyard ****The Bomb: Forest ****The Diamond ****Armored Transport|Transport ****Train| Transport: Train ***|Free heists ****Art Gallery ****Car Shop ****Cook Off ****Diamond Store ****Election Day ****GO Bank ****Hoxton Breakout ****Hoxton Revenge ****Shadow Raid ****White Xmas ***|Escapes ****Cafe ****Garage ****Overpass ****Park ****Street ***|Event heists ****Safe House Nightmare **Payday: The Heist ***|Heists ****First World Bank ****Heat Street ****Panic Room ****Green Bridge ****Diamond Heist ****Slaughterhouse ****Counterfeit ****Undercover ****No Mercy ***|Walkthroughs ****First World Bank walkthrough|First World Bank ****Heat Street walkthrough|Heat Street ****Panic Room walkthrough|Panic Room ****Green Bridge walkthrough|Green Bridge ****Diamond Heist walkthrough|Diamond Heist ****Slaughterhouse walkthrough|Slaughterhouse ****Counterfeit walkthrough|Counterfeit ****Undercover walkthrough|Undercover ****No Mercy walkthrough|No Mercy ***|Weapons ****AK ****AMCAR-4 ****B9-S ****Brenner 21 ****Bronco .44 ****Compact-5 ****Crosskill .45 ****GL40 ****Locomotive 12 G ****M308 ****Mark 11 ****Reinbeck ****STRYK ***|Special enemies ****Shield ****Taser ****Cloaker ****Bulldozer ***Upgrades ***Trophies ***Challenges **|Info ***|Developers ****Overkill Software ****Lion Game Lion ***The Payday gang ****Dallas ****Hoxton ****Wolf ****Chains ****Houston ****John Wick ****Clover ****Dragan ****Jacket ****Bonnie ***|Other characters ****Bain ****The Butcher ****The Dentist ****The Elephant ****Hector ****Vlad ****Bob McKendrick ****Gage ****Greta ****Lucas ****Minor characters|Minor characters (PD:TH) ****Minor characters (Payday 2)|Minor characters (PD2) ***|Background ****Companies ****Timeline |-|Test version (ExtNav)= *Payday 2 **Weapons (Payday 2)|Weapons ***Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)|PRIMARY WEAPONS ****Weapons (Payday 2)#Assault_rifles|Assault rifles ****Weapons (Payday 2)#Shotguns|Shotguns ****Weapons (Payday 2)#LMGs|LMGs ****Weapons (Payday 2)#Special|Special ***Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)|SECONDARY WEAPONS ****Weapons (Payday 2)#Pistols|Pistols ****Weapons (Payday 2)#Submachine_guns|SMGs ****Weapons (Payday 2)#Shotguns_2|Shotguns ****Weapons (Payday 2)#Special_2|Special ***Category:Melee|MELEE WEAPONS ****Weapons (Payday 2)#Melee|Melee **Deployables ***Ammo bag (Payday 2)|Ammo bag ***Armor bag ***Body Bag Case|Body bag case ***Doctor bag (Payday 2)|Doctor bag ***ECM jammer ***First Aid Kit|First aid kit ***Sentry gun (Payday 2)|Sentry gun ***Trip mine (Payday 2)|Trip mine **Skills ***Skills#Mastermind|Mastermind ***Skills#Enforcer|Enforcer ***Skills#Technician|Technician ***Skills#Ghost|Ghost ***Skills#Fugitive|Fugitive **Enemies (Payday 2)|Enemies ***Bulldozer (Payday 2)|Bulldozer ***Cloaker (Payday 2)|Cloaker ***Shield (Payday 2)|Shield ***Sniper (Payday 2)|Sniper ***SWAT Van Turret|SWAT van turret ***Taser (Payday 2)|Taser **Gameplay ***Achievements (Payday 2)|Achievements ***Armors|Armor **Assets ***Detection risk ***Infamy ***Perk Decks|Perk decks ***Pre-Planning|Pre-planning ***Safe house **Development ***Downloadable content (Payday 2)|Downloadable content ***PAYDAY 2 mods and tools|Mods & tools ***PC update history (Payday 2)|Update history (PC) ***Console update history (Payday 2)|Update history (consoles) *Payday 2 heists **Free heists ***One Day Heists ****Bank Heist ****Four Stores ****Jewelry Store ****Mallcrasher ****Nightclub ****Ukrainian Job ***Two Day Heists ****Big Oil ****Firestarter ****Watchdogs ***Three Day Heists ****Framing Frame ****Rats ***Escapes ****Cafe ****Garage ****Overpass ****Park ****Street ***Event heists ****Safe House Nightmare **Paid DLC heists ***One Day Heists ****Big Bank ****The Bomb: Dockyard ****The Bomb: Forest ****The Diamond ****Armored Transport|Transport ****Train| Transport: Train ***Two Day Heists ****Hotline Miami **Free heists ***One Day Heists ****Art Gallery ****Car Shop ****Cook Off ****Diamond Store ****GO Bank ****Hoxton Revenge ****Shadow Raid ****White Xmas ***Two Day Heists ****Election Day ****Hoxton Breakout *Payday: The Heist **Heists ***First World Bank ***Heat Street ***Panic Room ***Green Bridge ***Diamond Heist ***Slaughterhouse ***Counterfeit ***Undercover ***No Mercy **Walkthroughs ***First World Bank walkthrough|First World Bank ***Heat Street walkthrough|Heat Street ***Panic Room walkthrough|Panic Room ***Green Bridge walkthrough|Green Bridge ***Diamond Heist walkthrough|Diamond Heist ***Slaughterhouse walkthrough|Slaughterhouse ***Counterfeit walkthrough|Counterfeit ***Undercover walkthrough|Undercover ***No Mercy walkthrough|No Mercy **Weapons ***AK ***AMCAR-4 ***B9-S ***Brenner 21 ***Bronco .44 ***Compact-5 ***Crosskill .45 ***GL40 ***Locomotive 12 G ***M308 ***Mark 11 ***Reinbeck ***STRYK **Special enemies ***Shield ***Taser ***Cloaker ***Bulldozer **Upgrades **Trophies **Challenges *Info **Developers ***Overkill Software ***Lion Game Lion **The Payday gang ***Dallas ***Hoxton ***Wolf ***Chains ***Houston ***John Wick ***Clover ***Dragan ***Jacket ***Bonnie **Other characters ***Bain ***The Butcher ***The Dentist ***The Elephant ***Hector ***Vlad ***Bob McKendrick ***Gage ***Greta ***Lucas ***Minor characters|Minor characters (PD:TH) ***Minor characters (Payday 2)|Minor characters (PD2) **Background ***Companies ***Timeline Category:Blog posts